Please, Don't Found Me
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: Ryoken akhirnya menemukan tempat tinggal Katagiri. apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


Please, Don't Found Me.

Story by IloveYou, Kakashi.

Dis Tite Kubo.

Ryouken U & Katagiri.

Tetes-tetes embun masih setia menemani pagi damai itu. ia berjalan mendekati sebuah jendela yang terbuka itu untuk menghirup aroma pagi yang menyegarkan dan cukup untuk membuatnya dan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya menjadi lebih sehat. Namun semuanya terusik, manakala suara bel rumahnya berdentang.

"siapa yang datang kemari?" tanyanya heran. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Namun, ia sangat kaget manakala orang yang datang bertamu padanya adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi dan dicintainya. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengannya hingga secepat mungkin ia mencoba menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Namun sayang sekali, ia tak berhasil menutup pintunya dengan sempurna karena sebuah tangan kekar menahan pintu itu untuk tetap terbuka.

"apa kau tak ingin bertemu denganku, Katagiri?"

Ia terdiam manakala suara sahutan di luar rumahnya mempertanyakan alasannya menutup kembali pintu yang telah dibukanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit akibat dorongan dari luar rumahnya hingga pintu tersebut terbuka lebar menampakkan setapak jalan.

"apa kau tak ingin bertemu denganku, Katagiri?"

Kini suara itu jelas sekali di dengarnya bahkan seluruh tubuh orang itu terlihat secara sempurna di matanya. Ia hanya diam, mencoba untuk tetap menjaga rasa hormat pada orang itu yang merupakan mantan majikannya. "a.. maaf, tuan. Bukan masksud saya untuk..." belum ia meneruskan kata-katanya, orang itu memeluknya. "jangan... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mohon"

Ia terdiam mendapati orang itu berkata demikian. Rasa iba tumbuh dihatinya. Sebenarnya jika saja ia berpura-pura untuk tak mengetahuinya, ia ingin membalas pelukan orang itu. Ya, sesosok pria berambut putih dengan hiasan kacamata di wajahnya dan pewaris tunggal keluarga Urryu, satu-satunya bangsawan Quency yang akan mewarisi kekuatan Quency. Tapi ia tak pantas, disamping dulu ia adalah mantan pelayan di kelurga Urryu.

"maaf, tuan. Aku tak bisa" ucapnya setelah ia mampu dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Katagiri?" tanya Ryouken Urryu tak mengerti.

"aku..., aku mem..ben..cimu tuan" ucap Katagiri sejelas mungkin.

Bagaimanapun Ryouken tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan wanita dihadapannya. Namun ia mencoba bersikap untuk menerimanya. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa ia berhak di benci oleh wanita di hadapannya. Tapi ia tahu, ia harus mempertahankan wanita di hadapannya.

"aku tahu. Tapi aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk menebus kesalahanku, Katagiri"

"tuan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadaku"

"Katagiri!" ucap Ryouken frustasi.

"tuan tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadaku. tapi akulah yang sudah melakukan kesalahan pada tuan. Jadi aku mohon kepada tuan, tolong tuan pergi dari sini"

"aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini"

"tuan"

"TIDAK!"

Ia hanya terdiam, terkejut mendapati teriakan dari mantan tuannya.

"aku mohon, Katagiri. Aku sudah tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Sudah cukup aku telah kehilangan kebahagianku semasa kecil jadi tolong aku tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagianku karena mencintaimu"

Ia terdiam mendapati wajah di depannya, dan tersenyum pahit. "tuan tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tuan hanya mencintai nona Masaki"

"sudah cukup, Katagiri. Itu hanya masa lalu"

"tidak. Aku tahu bahwa tuan masih mencintai nona Masaki"

"Katagiri!"

"pulanglah, tuan"

"kemana?"

Ia terdiam bingung. "tentu saja ke rumah tuan" jawabnya.

"jika aku tak mau?"

"aku mohon pulanglah tuan, kemana saja asal jangan kemari" ucapnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan ia berusaha dengan cepat untuk menghapus air matanya.

Ryouken terdiam, kemudian tanpa sadar matanya menatap perut Katagiri yang membesar.

"aku tak bisa, Katagiri" ucap Ryouken.

"aku tak akan meninggalkan dirimu dan juga bayi kita yang sedang kau kandung, Katagiri" ucapnya lagi.

Katagiri terkejut. "tuan!" teriaknya.

"aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang kau kandung, Katagiri. tidakkah kau mengerti itu?" jelas Ryouken.

Katagiri diam, ia tahu maksud dari perkaan Ryouken. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus perutnya dan tersenyum samar. Kemudian menggeleng untuk mengukuhkan pendiriannya. Ia melihat ke arah laki-laki pewaris bangsawan Quincy itu.

"aku tahu. Tapi, maafkan saya tuan. Saya tak bisa" ucapnya.

"apa mak..."

Belum tuntas Ryouken menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan di ucapkannya. Tiba-tiba ia dan Katagiri merasakan hawa keberadaan Hollow berada di dekat mereka. Tidak. Kini Hollow tersebut telah menghancurkan sebagian atap rumah Katagiri yang membuat wanita tersebut mencoba memberi perlindungan kepada dirinya sendiri dari timpaan benda-benda yang berjatuhan. Untungnya Ryoken melindungi Katagiri sebelum benda-benda berjatuhan kepada wanita itu. ia membawa Katagiri dengan perlindungannya untuk menjauh dari Hollow yang menyerang dengan membabi buta itu.

"tuan, tolong lepaskan saya. Saya mampu untuk menghadapi Hollow seperti itu, tuan" ucap Katagiri sambil melepaskan pelukan Ryouken yang melindunginya.

"kau tak mampu, Katagiri"

Katagiri membelalakkan matanya. "tuan!" teriaknya karena ia merasa tidak diakui bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan tuannya, walaupun tidak sekuat tuannya namun setidaknya ia mampu untuk menggunakannya di saat-saat seperti ini, bukan?

"kau harus menjaga bayi **kita**, Katagiri"

Deg.

Satu kalimat itu membuat matanya tak bisa untuk mengerjap barang sedetikpun. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa senang sekaligus sakit. Senang karena tuannya itu mengakui bayi yang sedang dikandungnya dan sakit mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh tuannya.

Mengapa baru sekarang tuan mengakui keberadaanku yang penting bagi tuan?

Mengapa ketika aku tidak ada tuan baru mengetahui arti keberadaanku?

Jadi selama aku berada di dekat tuan, tuan anggap aku apa?

Hanya seorang pelayankah?

Atau...

Apa?

Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang ada di kepalanya. Berputar melewati berbagai kenangan. Namun segera ia melihat kenyataan di depannya. Melihat Ryouken, tuannya bertarung dengan Hollow untuk melindunginya dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

_Aku hanya ingin dicintai olehmu, tuan__._

_Dan…_

_Aku hanya ingin mencintai dirimu, tuan._

~~OO~~

.

.

.

To Be Countinued


End file.
